Talk:The random post-y page/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120602021833
The random Tarkay story I wrote in my spare time. Based off of the events of FTFIMEE FTFIMEE plot and name are © to Muffin. Kay is © to Emiko Tark is © to both of them Story is © to me Enjoy~! "Kay...Kay, please...Please stay with me...Stay with me, Kay... Don't die..." He's crying, he's pleading, begging on his knees for her. But she can't do that. She replies in a raspy voice, full of pain. "Tark...Tark, listen to me...Win for me...Be strong...Please Tark, do that for me..." She's bleeding, she's dying, writhing on the ground. But he can't do that. "Kay, there's no point without you..." "Tark, I would've died anyway..." "I'm coming with you." A tear traces his perfect face. He doesn't wipe them away, despite the cameras broadcasting this across Panem. "My life is nothing without you. Don't leave me, Kay." "Tark, please, be strong." she insists. The hovercraft is flying overhead, like a vulture above its dying prey, watching them suffer. Waiting for them to stop breathing. "The cannon's going to go off any minute, Tark. It doesn't matter now. There's nothing you can do." He draws his weapon, a knife. "Yes, there is..." "Tark..." she breathes. "Together forever, Kay." he replies, and drives the blade into his chest. "Tark...!" "To late now..." he wheezes, falling down next to her. He uses his remaining strength to pull her closer to him. Their lips touch, and their eyes meet. Two shades of blue, light and dark, complimentary. Perfect for each, as they truly were. "This is the end, I guess..." she gasps. "Yes, it is." he confirms. "I love you, Tark." "I love you, Kay." The vapid, Capitol audience is crying over the utter romance and self-sacrifice of the moment. What a show...The best Hungers Games yet, until next years of course. But you can barely hear them over the sound of the double cannon shot. Muting their last words. In unison, "Together forever." A District Seven male and a District Nine female, both eliminated. The hovercraft sends down a long, robotic claw. It grasps the two bodies, firmly, and pulled them upwards. Pulling them upwards, for a slow, agonizing minute. Everyone held their breath. The audience, full of colourfully dressed Capitol citizens. The watching tributes. The blonde haired career boy, hands entwined with those of a red-haired District Seven girl. The two District threes. The cruel District Five girl, Kay's murderer. The district eight girl, with the dead, black feet. The other girl from the grain district, watching from a tree as her fellow female tribute was taken away. The golden-haired District Eleven girl, and her male counterpart. The District Twelve boy. All the tributes, holding their breath. And then the minute was up, and there was a collective gasp. A gasp for air, before they all began crying. --------------------------------------------------------- That may have seemed like the end for Kay and Tark. Romeo and Juliet, dying together. Together forever. But their story has another chapter...A nightmarish twist... They should both be dead, according to the laws of nature. But the Capitol scientists don't abide by the laws of nature. They don't abide by any laws at all. "Wake up, Kay." commands a sing-songy voice. It has a strange, almost hypnotic quality to it. Kay's eyes snap open at the sound. "Tark?" "Get up first, Kay." Kay complied. She slid off the cot, her eyes still full of sleep. The images her brain recieved were blurred and fractured. The rest of her body didn't register the damage that had been done. But Kay knew something was off. "What happened to my body...?" "You died, Kay." the voice says. This one is a different voice, but still has the same tone to it. She must be being watched by many people. "I...died?" she says, confusedly. "Yes, Kay, you died." "What about Tark?" she asks, worry creeping into her tone. "Is Tark okay? What happened to him?" A cold hand touches her shoulder. "Don't get too excited Kay. You are putting far too strain on your new body." "New...body?" The voice continues, ignoring her question. "You are putting far too much strain on your new body." it repeats. "Is that what you want Kay? Because I can assure you that you don't." "No, I don't." Kay agrees, still afraid. Her body is shaking in fear. "Good." The hand squeezes her shoulder. Kay winces. "Now hold very still, Kay. You will see your Tark very soon." A syringe found Kay's shoulder blade. Slowly, the medicine eased its way into her system. "Sleep now." And she blacked out. ------------------------------------------------------- When Kay next awoke, she was in a different room. It was dark there. She was sitting a chair, one of two. The second was empty. The only light came from the sharply colourful TV monitor in front of her. Suddenly, it became much brighter. Light from the open door streamed in. Someone was silhoetted in the doorway. A boy, maybe seventeen years old. Kay's heart skipped a beat. "Tark?" The boy's face lit up, even in the dark, his purply blue eyes flashing in the dim light. "Kay!" he cried. The sing-song voice interrupt. "Now is not the time, Tark. Sit down, please." Tark obeyed. Kay took his hand. It felt strange. Not like skin or the cloth of his gloves. Why did she feel...metal? "Your new bodies shall take some getting used to." the voice said, as if reading her thoughts. "You both broke your limbs and vital organs in several places. We took the liberty of saving your lives and replacing your damaged body parts." Kay flexed her own leg. It, too, was metal, gleaming. "We're alive?" Tark said, looking down at his robotic hands. "Technically speaking." the voice replied. "We resurrected you. We saved your lives." "And we're very grateful." he said, sincerely. Kay smiled. Tark, still the gentleman he had always been... How she loved him... "Does this mean we can go back home?" Kay asked, excitedly. "To District Nine?" "And District Seven?" Tark added. "Soon." the voice promised. "You cannot return home yet. You must return to the arena first." Kay's heart sank. They had to win their way out. She should've suspected. The Capitol and their love of entertainment... "Look at the monitor." the voice commanded. Both tributes did as they were told. "What...what is this...?" Tark asked. "Quiet." the voice ordered. "Look at the monitor." it said again. Flashing across the screen were the faces of the other tributes. Those faces...The last faces she saw, before she died...The tributes... Phoenix and Rush flew by, followed by Lunar and Ruggy, who were replaced by Widget and Clocker, by Rosemary and Marvel, Cypress and Bonnibel, Aura and Rowane...All the tributes. All the children who were once their friends. "Do you remember these faces?" the voice asked. The two nodded, slowly, fixed on the screen. "You hate them. They are no longer your allies. You hate them with all your being. Yes, you hate them. That is why we are sending you back to the arena. You must destroy them. You must attack them. You will kill them for the sake of the Capitol." They both nod again, their eyes covered in a thick layer of mist, becoming glassy. The next conversation could not be registered by the brainwashed tributes. A new voice spoke, in a whisper. "You did the job?" "Indeed." said the one with the mesmerizing voice. "Good. And their bodies?" asked the whisperer. "They only know about the robotic attatchments. Their transformations remain my secret." The whisperer laughed. "Good. Let's see what the audience thinks of our last minute surprise." "They'll enjoy it more than the mutts from the seventy-fourth. What a painful decission poor Phoenix and Rush will have to make. Choosing to die at their former allies hands, or risk killing them..." "Not just Phoenix and Rush, but all the tributes. All those who defy the Capitol." The one with the voice smirked. She beckoned to someone in the darkness. "Get them back in the arena." "Right." the man nodded, shepparding the tributes away, to where they were parachuted off, back into the arena. Could they be called tributes now? After they had been brainwashed and turned in half muttations half robots? It was hard to say. They're minds didn't work like humans any more. The one thought on Kay's mind was that of a murderer. "Attack Attack Attack, Destroy Destroy Destroy, They openly defy the Capitol, They must perish. Attack Destroy Kill."